the_last_dragon_chronicles_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Star
Fire Star '''is the third story to unfold in Tje Last Dragon Chronicles series by Chris D' Lacy. Summary Tension is rising at the Pennykettles' as Lucy is suddenly kidnapped by a long forgotten rival. This 'rival' wishes to raise the ancient dragon Gawain from his stone-laden resting place. Over the time Lucy is there, she goes through extreme changes. Gwilanna knew this would happen as Lucy began to look like Guinevere, her ancestor. After a sudden bear attack and the news about Lucy, David returns home to help Liz overcome this rough time. In the middle of a serious conversation with Liz, David receives a heart-breaking phone call. He has just learned Zanna, his girlfriend, has just been kidnapped by bears. Under all this pressure, David breaks down. Liz soothes him in dragonsong, the ancient soothing method Guinevere used on the ancient dragon Gawain. While David is home, Grockle suddenly awakens to find the window opened. Curious as he was, he flew out of the window. Nobody could believe it. Happiness, shock and horror welled up in everyone at the sight of Grockle's sudden move. Lucy is not having a good time at all. She must eat the disgusting stuff Gwilanna enjoys eating everyday. She decides to explore the cave of Gawain when Gwilanna leaves one day. She pushed around and discovers a secret hideaway she thinks her ancestor, Gwendolen, used. Eventually, she falls asleep by the bones of Gwendolen and a bear that guarded her. A female bear that thinks it is her 'last season on earth' ventures into the cave, down into the hideaway, and decides to follow the dead bears example. She guarded Lucy as she slept. Gwilanna returns and finds the hole. She notices Lucy and the female bear. She decides tiredly to leave them be. David gets Liz to tell her who Arthur is after Gadzooks gave him the name out of nowhere. After hearing the cruel things Gwilanna did to break-up Arthur and Liz, he travels to Farlowe Island to find Arthur. Arthur goes by life on a religious island. He chooses the name Brother Vincent. He goes through a lot on the island. In fact, he survives a vicious Fain attack . David arrives at the island and calms down the scared yet vicious Grockle. Grockle flies to the Arctic when David tells him to. After a while of introductions and explanations, Arthur teaches David how to use Dr. Bergstrom's mysterious talisman to teleport from place to place. David teleports to the Arctic and battles the very same Fain to the death. The Fain stabs two spears of ice through David's chest, but David won't die because the ice is really Gawain's fire tear. After revealing the secret of the ice to the Fain, the spirit of Ingavar punches the Fain out of the body of Tootega, the Inuit whose body the Fain had possessed, killing Tootega, and the Fain. Zanna, in tears, comes running over to David. They get locked in a heart-breaking conversation. After assuring her they'd meet once more and giving her a Valentine's Day gift, (a new dragon, G'lant, which you can only see if you really believe in dragons) he parts from Zanna. Some polar bears take David's body on a piece of ice, Ingavar's spirit lays down by his head and the polar bears pound the ice and send David and Ingavar into the water. Back at home, after releasing Snigger into the wild after his kidnapping by Gwilanna, Zanna tells Liz, Lucy and Arthur that she is pregnant with David's baby. David is now very ashamed of what he did. Characters * '''Gadzooks (Zookie) – David's special writing dragon. Liz made him as a housewarming gift for David. Gadzooks can look into the future. * G'reth – David's special wishing dragon. Lucy made him, but Gadzooks wrote the name on his pad and David suggests this to her. * Gretel – Owned by the sibyl Gwilanna, but then chose Zanna. She is a potions dragon and she is blazing red. * Gruffen – The guard dragon. * Grockle – A real dragon that Zanna quickened the egg in Icefire. Born without fire, he turned to stone. He is brought back to life again when the dragons harness the icefire in Bonnington's saliva, and he escapes into the world. * Gollygosh Golightly (Golly) – A dragon that David made. He is a natural healing dragon. * Gwillan – A household dragon. He does chores around the Pennykettle home. * Guinevere – Liz's dragon. She and Gawain help with the dragon-making. * Gawain – The last real dragon in the world. He fell in love with the human Guinevere. He shed his fire tear to her. * G'lant – David and Grockle in their illuminated state. * Godith – The dragon who supposedly created the world.She also created all dragons in one breath. * Gwilanna-a powerful Sybil from Guinevere's age and traded her a dragon sale for the life of Gawain the last dragon * Groyne – A bird like dragon that was made for Bergstrom. He can turn invisible and transform into other clay dragons. He is very powerful. * Grace – Sophie's (David's ex-girlfriend) listening dragon. * The Listener – A listening dragon like Grace. He can sense sound waves and is on the top of the fridge. * Thoran – The hero of David's book "White Fire". A teller of the ways. He is a form of Dr. Bergstrom. He rescues Guinevere from Gwilanna. * Ingavar – A great descendant of Ragnar who takes the Tooth of Ragnar and fuses with it so he may become the ancestor before him. He tries to learn of the teller of the ways from Thoran. * Ragnar – One of the legendary polar bears who has fighting scars all over his body. He is said to have roared so loud that a tooth came out of his mouth, and he pounded it into the ice and it formed the island called the Tooth of Ragnar. He was one of the nine bears that used to rule the Arctic. * Lorel – A Teller of Ways. He was also one of the original nine bears, in David's book. Category:Canon TriviaCategory:Books * In the dragon's eye, you can see a fairy, or what is known as Fain in the series. Category:The Last Dragon Chronicles Category:Books